Bestia Assassins
by Booklover0318
Summary: Harry Potter turns 8 years old, and something weird happens. A girl with weird silver tattoos that MOVE show up on his door, defending him from the Dursley's, and offering him a place in a strange group called the Bestia Assassins. She offers him a family, and promises to keep him safe. Will he go with her? Find out! Manipulative!Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing BTW. T for language.
1. Silver Tattoos

**Hey guys! Sorry if you're reading one of my other stories and I haven't updated in awhile. I just put down my ideas on here, then eventually get bored with them. Once I'm bored with them, they start to suck, so I just don't updated them until I get interested again. Anyways, here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: If Booklover0318 owned Harry Potter, the series would suck.**

 **Me: Hey!**

 **Disclaimer: What? It's true.**

 **Me: Fair point.**

 ***LANGUAGE WARNING. Yep, that's it. Nothing else.**

 ***Almost forgot! Listen to Running With the Wolves by AURORA while reading. I don't own that either.**

Third POV

It was a dark, yet warm, summer's night. All was peaceful on Privet Drive, except for house number 4. In that house, under the stairs, sat a 7 year old boy, who was crying softly. His name was Harry Potter, and he was covered in bruises, lashes, and scrapes. His uncle had gotten mad at him that day, and he was beaten until he was nearly unconscious. He was in trouble for making the garlic bread at dinner slightly too crispy. Nothing that deserved a punishment as harsh as this, but his uncle Vernon was more pissy than usual that day because he tried to weasel someone out of a good deal for a bad one, and the buyer had caught on. Vernon's wrath of being outsmarted was taken out on poor Harry.

The poor boy was scared, cold, in pain, and hungry. And most of all, he was sad. So sad, that he let out a cry, one so filled with pain, and desperation, that it carried. Carried on to a place very far away. There sat a group of 5 people. There was only one girl, and 4 boys. They all heard this cry, but it stood out to the female in particular. The group of friends looked at eachother, and nodded.

" _Who did it stand out to?"_ One of the boys asked. The girl looked at him.

" _Me, brother._ " She said softly. Her brothers smiled at eachother knowingly.

" _Well, sister. Go get your new charge."_ The female gave them a smile full of sharp teeth, and she swiftly transformed into a beautiful white wolf, covered with silver swirling patterns that moved. If you looked closely, you could see that they appeared to be tattoos, all of different words and creatures. All words were in another language, but some were clearly names. The wolf took off gracefully into the deep forest, howling to the moon, telling the boy, who was oblivious to this, that she was coming, she would rescue him from his awful family.

There was one more thing special about that night.

It was July 31st. Harry's birthday.

The next morning, Petunia woke Harry up to make breakfast, ignoring the obviously sprained wrist. Harry was just putting the food on the table, when there was a pounding on the door. A furious, quick, rapping. Harry was so startled, he nearly dropped the eggs. Vernon glared at him.

"Well, get the door, boy!" He yelled. Harry quickly complied. He walked down the hall, and slowly turned the knob. He cracked the door, and saw a 16 year old girl there. She looked a little surprised at him answering the door, but she smiled at him.

The girl was about 5'8", had long, wavy pale blonde hair that fell to just below her waist. Her eyes were a glowing silver, that seemed intimidating, yet kind. Her skin was pale, and had the silver designs from her wolf form, and the tattoos were moving. She had on a rather strange outfit, a top like a bikini, but seemed more like something that was made to wear all the time, that was pure white, and had silver swirls on it. Her stomach was smooth yet toned, and she excersized frequently, and the main tattoo on her stomach was a silver tiger, that prowled along her waistline. Her bottem half was covered by a curious skirt type thing. White fabric with silver patterns covered her front and back to her shins, but left her hips and long legs bare. The skirt was held up by a silver rope, and was the only thing on her hips. She clearly wasn't a slut, this just seemed like something she wore. There was nothing but her legs, back, stomach, and shoulders revealed. On her right leg a silver tattoo of a snake curled around her, slithering up and down her leg. She turned around, as if she was looking for something, and Harry saw on her shoulders, down her arms to her elbows, was a pair of eagle wings, that fluttered softly as she moved. On her back there was a bear tattoo, and it shifted around, climbing around her back, standing on it's hind legs sometimes.

Her ears were slightly pointed, Harry noticed after she turned back around, and her eyes seemed that of a predator. Something in him knew she would never hurt him. He already trusted her just with a look. When she smiled, her teeth were sharp, like a wolf's, but it seemed more playful right now, rather than scary.

After a few minutes of staring, Harry realized that she was inspecting him as much as he was inspecting her. He was startled after a minute when Vernon started yelling.

"BOY! What's taking you so long!" The fat man came trudging down the hall, his face purple. He took one look at the girl and growled.

"Get out of here you stupid slut. Whatever you're selling, we ain't buying. We don't want any of you dirtying up our streets. Come on boy, you need to finish the dishes. Since you took so long you don't get breakfast." The girl went from inspecting Harry calmly, to growling ferociously at Vernon.

"Vernon Dursley," She snarled. Vernon got a look of surprise on his face, that quickly became rage.

"How do you know my name?! Are you stalking me?!" The girl grinned evilly, and Vernon started to get scared.

"No, but once I met young Harry here, a bond was formed. I know everything about him. Tell me, what do you know of the Potter family history? Besides the fact that they were wizards, of course."

Vernon turned a multitude of colors in rage. "How dare you speak of them here! When we took that boy in out of the goodness of our hearts, we swore we would beat all that nonsense out of him!" The girl stalked past Harry, straight up to Vernon.

"You son of a bitch! You fat, cock sucking, piece of shit, ass kisser, son of a whoreish cunt, man slut! How dare you! Harry here is my pup now! He always has been actually! And do you know what happens to people who hurt my pups?!" She was so scary now, Vernon was shaking. As was Petunia and Dudley who had come out to see what was happening.

"No? Well, they get my choice of punishment. And it varies, depending on my mood! And, well, right now, I'm in a rather… foul...mood. So, here's how this is going to go. I'm going to go in that kitchen, and I'm going to sit down with Harry. You will serve us the best meal you can possibly make, and then, we'll discuss letting you live, Ok? Come, Harry. I have a lot to tell you." She smiled softly at him, and Harry scurried over, looking at her with wide eyes. The Dursley's were shaking, and quickly went to obey the terrifying girl.

"So, Harry, what do you know about your mum and dad?" The girl asked after they sat down. He looked shyly up at her.

"Just that they died in a car crash…" He said softly. The girl froze, eyes flashing with rage, and she turned toward the Dursleys, who looked terrified.

"That's what you told him? Wow. Just as I thought it couldn't get any worse for you." She took a deep breath and looked back at Harry.

"Well, Harry, that's not true. The truth is, your parents were wizards." Harry looked shocked.

"Really?!" He asked in excitement. The girl chuckled.

"Yep." Harry looked at her, he looked so awed.

"Are you a witch?" She laughed.

"Yes, but only partly." Harry looked confused.

"What? Oh, and what's your name?" The girl looked surprised.

"Did I forget to tell you? I must be tired. I'm Maleo. As for what I am, I'm a Bestia Assassin." Harry gasped.

"But, don't assassin's kill people?" He stuttered out. Maleo looked panicked.

"Uh, yes… But, don't freak out please! We only kill very bad people, like murderers and terrorists." Harry relaxed. He was bright for his age, and while he didn't want to kill anyone, he knew those people probably deserved to die. He nodded slowly.

"Ok… But why did you come here? And what bond was formed?" She smirked evilly at the Dursley's, who had finished putting the food on the table.

"Just a sec, Harry. You lot, go sit in the living room, no Tele. Try anything, and I'll tear you apart and take you to my den in a doggy bag for my pups, got it?" The terrified muggles nodded frantically, scrambling into the living room. Maleo turned to her food, and calmly picked up her fork.

"Anyways, Harry," She Maleo said, looking at him once more, "To answer your questions, I came here because you became of age last night. If I am not mistaken, you turned 8? I'll explain more on that later. The bond I was talking about is one between an alpha and his/her pack. I'll explain more of that later too. Do you want to hear about your parents?" She asked. Harry forgot about his other questions, nodding eagerly.

"Yes please!" Maleo laughed at his enthusiasm, and began telling the tragic tale of his parents. When she finished, she watched him, as his face filled with emotion. Sadness, happiness, confusion, and anger. Sadness because of how they died to protect him, happiness because he now knew for a fact his parents wern't drunk, confusion as to what this has to do with him now, and anger at the monster that killed his parents, and at the Dursley's for keeping this from him. Maleo ate slowly, and watched as he slowly looked at her.

"But... That doesn't explain why you are here now…" Maleo smiled happily at him, knowing he hadn't taken it too hard.

"Oh, I can't explain here, top secret. But I need to ask you something, Harry," She turned serious.

"What?" Harry glanced at her.

"If you come with me now, you will leave the Dursley's forever, there's no turning back. And coming with me will involve new brothers and sisters for you, a real family, but, along with that difficult tasks, and hard training ahead of you. Are you ok with that?" Maleo asked solemly. Normally she would give more of an explanation before making that offer, but she felt Harry didn't need much convincing. She gazed at him with warm eyes as he thought hard.

' _She seems nice…"_ Harry thought, ' _And she knows more about my parents. I could also get away from Dudley, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon. And brothers and sisters… I could have a real family! Ok… I've got to go with her.'_

"Ok," Harry nodded determinedly. "I'll go." Maleo grinned, jumping up.

"Yay! I'll deal with the idiots, and you go grab you things, kay?!" She pranced toward the living room. Harry giggle slightly at the girl who had been so scary a little while ago prancing like a puppy towards the door. He walked to his cupboard, and grabbed his baby blanket, a few extra clothes, his spare glasses, and the one thing he had ever gotten as a good present from his Aunt Petunia. A silver chain necklace, with a doe charm on it. Petunia had said it was his mothers, and didn't want it, so she gave it to him. He never wore it, in case Vernon saw it, or one of his classmates, but cherished the thing. He decided to put it on now. He clasped it when he heard the yelling. Vernon's muffled shouts of rage quickly turned to that of pain, before silence. He quickly grabbed the bag and ran to the living room.

Vernon was lying on the floor, wimpering, Dudley was crying, and Petunia was so pale she could have been a ghost. Maleo stood over the man, growling at him. She perked up when she saw him.

"Harry! Come on, let's go." She kicked Vernon one more time before walking out of the room with Harry.

The 8 year old boy followed her eagerly, happy to be leaving. Maleo cheerfully slammed the door shut behind her, and skipped down the path, stopping by the mailbox, looking back at Harry, before freezing. Her eyes grew unfocused, and she seemed to go into a trance. Suddenly, she unfroze, looking at Harry.

"Ok, so, I'm gonna transform into a wolf, and you're gonna have to get on my back, and hang on, but don't pull my fur, ok?" Maleo said in a rush, and Harry blinked.

"Did you just say you were going to-" He was cut off with a gasp as Maleo started to shift. Her legs and arms went to equal length, her face seemed to grow into that of another, and a fur started to grow out of her. Ears grew, a tail popped out, teeth became sharper. Within seconds a beautiful white wolf, with Maleo's tattoos becoming the silver patterns on the fur, stood in front of Harry. The wolf gave what Harry thought was a grin at his astonished look, and let out a whine, tossing her head, telling him to climb on. The wolf was larger than average, and came up to about Harry's shoulders. He slowly walked towards her, putting a hand on her back. Maleo nuzzled him softly.

" _Come on pup."_ Harry jumped at her voice, which seemed to resonate inside his head, instead of the sound coming from outside his body.

"Did… You just… Talk inside my brain?!" Harry stuttered out in shock. Maleo let out some sort of a barking laugh.

" _Yes, pup. You will be able to do it too with practice. Now climb on._ " Harry nodded, still surprised, and pulled himself onto the girl/wolf, who had crouched down to make it easier for him. After Maleo was sure he was on, and holding on tight, she stood, and ran.

Harry yelled in surprise and excitement. Maleo was a very fast runner, and the houses and perfect gardens turned into blurs beside him as she ran.

It was exhilerating.

Harry had never had so much fun in his life! He whooped with joy, and leaned forward, holding on tighter, laughing.

"This is so cool!" He couldn't see it, but Maleo was giving a wolf grin of pure happiness.

 **What you think? Haters will be denied my awesomeness, fans, please be directed to the review box.**


	2. Neville

**Here's the new chapter! To answer your question reviewer, I will be updating whenever I can, so most likely quite frequently.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Seriously. I should get a job or something... Nah!**

 **Enjoy!**

After a few hours of running, Maleo started to slow down. Harry, who had been starting to get tired, blinked and looked around. They were in front of a large house, more of a manner, with the name 'Longbottem' on the gates. Maleo crouched down, and Harry took that as his cue to get off.

Maleo shifted back, and looked at the manner in a thoughtful way. Harry timidly asked, "Is this where you live?" Maleo glanced at him.

"No, but hopefully the boy who lives here will become one of your new brothers." Harry's eyes lit up. Brothers!

"Wait, hopefully?" Maleo nodded, dodging the question.

"Come on, pup! Let's go." She waved her hand, and the lock on the gate sprung open. Harry's eyes widened, and he let out a gasp.

"Cool!" Harry grinned and Maleo laughed, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the door. They walked up the path and stopped at the door. Maleo looked a little nervous. She knocked on the door quickly, not letting go of Harry's hand. There was a shout, and then the sound of someone unlocking the door.

An old woman answered the door, looking shocked and a little scared.

"Who are you? How did you get past the wards?" Maleo smiled softly at her, electing a gasp from the women.

"Hi. I'm Maleo, this is Harry. Might we come in?" The old lady shook her head feircely.

"No! I don't know who you are. You might try to hurt Neville!" She broke off seeing the outraged look on Maleo's face.

"I would never! Neville is one of the few who could become one of my pups, and I would never hurt his guardian, unless they hurt him! Your name is Augusta, correct." Newly dubbed Agusta nodded slowly.

"Yes. What of it?" Maleo looked her dead in the eye.

"My name is Maleo. I'm a Bestia Assassin. Neville, like young Harry here, has the potential to become one of us. May we speak to him?" Augusta looked terrified.

"A-a-a-a B-bestia Assassin! Oh good heavens! Please, come in." Augusta opened the door quickly, motioning with her hand for them to come in. Harry grasped Maleo's hand tightly, keeping close to her as they walked. Agusta went to the bottem of a large staircase, leaning on one of the handrails, and calling up the stairs.

"Neville! Neville come down here! You have someone who wants to meet you!" After a few moments a young boy came running down the stairs. He had dark brown hair, pressed flat against his head, and bright eyes, that sparkled as he ran down the stairs. And while his eyes held happiness, there was something missing from them.

The feeling of knowing you are wanted and loved.

It was missing from Harry's eyes until Maleo found him.

At the last step, Neville tripped, falling to the floor. He bounced back up.

"I'm good!" He squeaked when he saw Maleo, running over and hiding behind his grandma's legs.

"Who are you?" He asked, peaking out from the dress. Maleo chuckled and let go over Harry's hand, and walked over to the boy.

"My name is Maleo. I'm a Bestia Assassin. And I think you could be one too." Neville looked shocked.

"But… But the…" He stuttered. Maleo took his hand, and walked him to the living room, waving Harry over with her.

"Agusta, will you leave us to talk in private?" Said woman nodded, before turning and briskly walking out of the room. Maleo flopped down on one of the couches, patting the seat next to her for Harry, and infront of her for Neville.

"Ok," The wolf/girl started. "This is kind of me explaining it to both of you. You both just turned 8, correct?" The boys nodded. "That means in Bestia tradition, you became of age for training. Now, I have 4 brothers, who you'll meet later. Hunu (hoo-noo), Telta (tell-tae), Iscarupus (is-caro-pus), and my oldest brother Regneal (redge-neel). Each of us have a special ability. I can turn into a wolf, Hunu into an snake, Telta into a tiger, Iscarupus into a eagle, and Regneal into a bear. My tattoos show my brothers in their animal forms." She twisted so she could show them.

"Now, many years ago, me and my brothers blessed 2 normal witches and wizards each. They went on to have kids, continuing the bloodline with our blessing. It is a very rare gift, our blessings, and they allow the blessed, or the bloodline of our blessed too be able to transform into our animal. We decided we would take in these children and train them in their abilities. At first, they were just our students, but slowly, we began to see each generation as our pups, cubs, kits, or hatchlings, whichever is the child of our animal respectively. We only get a new generation every 8 years. We train you for those 8 years, until you turn 16. Then, you become a full-fledge Bestia Assassin." Harry looked surprised.

"I can turn into a wolf?!" Harry gasped excitedly, just grasping that fact. Maleo laughed.

"Yes, pup. I will unlock your abilities in a ceremony, if you want me to." Neville looked confused.

"Wait…So, I have to come with you?" Maleo looked sad.

"No. You don't have to. But please come! I love my pups, and even though I see all my other pups, I miss you little ones. All the others are 16 or older."

"But what about my grandma?" Maleo glanced over her shoulder, towards the room Agusta was in.

"I will have to erase her memory of this either way, and if chose to stay here you will have to have your memory of this erased. But, I can leave a copy of you behind. Basically a clone. It will technically be you, but if it were to die, or get fatally hurt, it would fade away. It will also have less magical ability than you normally would." Neville looked thoughtful.

"Would...Would I get to see my grandma again... Someday." Maleo gazed at him with soft eyes.

"Of course pup. After your training is compleate." Neville looked scared.

"I-I-I don't know…" Maleo looked about ready to cry. She hated it when they didn't want to come with her, even though it didn't happen often. Harry looked up suddenly at Neville, a sudden fire in his eyes.

"Neville," Said boy looked up, surprised. He had almost forgotten Harry was there. Maleo watched the exchange in silence. "Don't you feel it?" Neville surprisingly looked like he understood but asked anyway.

"Feel what?"

"That emptiness. The one right here." Harry pointed to his chest. Neville looked at his chest and nodded. He felt it. Every day he felt that damn emptiness, and didn't know why it hurt so much. He tried to fill it, but it never did. But the moment Maleo looked into his eyes, the pain lessened, and he started to feel whole. Neville looked Harry in the eyes.

"Did you feel it too. When you looked at her?" Neville asked. Maleo's eyes widened in shock. They felt the bond being formed? Oh those poor boys, it meant they truly felt they would never be loved. Neville knew his grandma loved him, but it wasn't the kind of love a parent could give. Maleo nearly burst into tears when Harry nodded.

"Oh, my poor pups, my poor sweet pups." Maleo let in, and let a few tears fall as she hugged them tight. Suprisingly, they leaned into the hug, and both boys felt that emptiness fill up a little more. After a few minutes of laughing about how silly they looked, Maleo composed herself, and smiled at Neville.

"So, you coming Neville?" Said boy smiled, and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Maleo let out a shout of happiness, and grabbed Neville, swinging him around, making the boys laugh and giggle. She put Neville down and grew serious.

"Ok, Neville, do you want to say goodbye to your grandma, or will that be too hard?" Neville thought hard for a minute.

"I-I-I want to… But I think it will be too hard." Maleo nodded.

"Ok, I have to go wipe her memory of this, can I have a few of you hairs to make the clone of you?" She asked. Neville nodded, wincing as he pulled the hairs from his head and handing them to the girl. Said girl ruffled both of the boys hair up, and walked out of the room, toward the kitchen. While they waited, Neville turned to get a good look at Harry.

"So, you got a last name?" He asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. I'm Harry Potter." Neville gasped.

"Really?! Wow! Neville, Neville Longbottem." Harry looked surprised.

"Why are you so surprised?" Neville explained about him defeating Voldemort made him famous.

"Oh, that sucks." Harry groaned. Neville laughed just as Maleo walked out of the of the kitchen. She grabbed their hands, and they walked out of the house. Neville had one last glance at his house, before Maleo shifted once more, crouching, letting out a dog bark-laugh at his face. Harry grabbed his hand, and pulled him on.

Advising Neville to hold on, Harry did the same as Maleo began to run. Neville too laughed and whooped in exhilaration.

 **Review pretty please with a cherry on top! I'll post like in a few mins because I made 2 chaps by accident.**


	3. I Just Grew a Tail!

**Ha! I update fast! Been like 3 mins since last update! Well, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Hahahahahahahahahahahaahaha! *stops laughing and glances at me before laughing more*Nope! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Me: *grumbling* Shut it...**

It was several hours before they slowed down. Harry and Neville had stayed mostly silent the whole way there, as it was hard to hear someone when they were going that fast. Harry looked around, inspecting his surroundings.

They seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. They had entered a mountain range a little while ago, but before that he couldn't see much, as they were rnning so fast. They were walking through the forest, and Maleo was prancing, seemingly with joy. She sniffed a tree, which had an interesting symbol carved into it. It was a bear, wolf, snake, tiger, and eagle all swirling around a large letter B in fancy script. The details were so amazing, Harry and Neville thought they were moving.

And then they realized the animals were moving.

Maleo crouched, and the boys slid off. The wolf/girl shifted back into her human form and looked at them with a grin.

"Don't you just love the feeling of a run?" The boys giggled at the look on her face.

"Where are we?" Neville asked, glancing around.

They were deep in the woods, with mountains reaching high into the sky around them. The forest was thick, and there were many sounds of many animals coming from the woods. The sunlight filtered through the trees, creating patterns on the ground. Maleo smiled, glancing around.

"Welcome home, boys." Harry and Neville looked at each other, wondering what she ment. Harry opened his mouth to ask, when Maleo put her hand to the symbol on the tree, and let a small pulse of silver magic out. The symbol started to glow silver, and the magic seemed to spread around the tree, like water creating a river, and something in front of the three started to shimmer.

The boys watched in awe as in front of their eyes a small town seemingly appeared in front of their eyes.

"Woah!" Harry gasped, staring shock. Neville was speechless. Maleo was chuckling at their expressions.

"Ah. That never gets old. Come on boys! Lot's to see!" Maleo skipped, like actually skipped, onto the small stone path. The boys, not wanting to be left behind, shook themselves, and ran after her. Ten feet in, off too there left was a small hut of sorts. You could see a large man standing over a piece of hot metal, banging on it with a hammer. Behind him you could see large racks of beautifully crafted weapons. Daggers, throwing knives, guns, swords, bows, bow-staffs, and many the boys didn't recognize. Maleo smiled and waved at the blacksmith.

"Hi Dean!" Dean looked up, smiled, and waved back.

"Hey Maleo! Got yourself some new pups?" Maleo nodded happily.

"Harry and Neville. They share the same birthday, but they aren't related. Besides the blessing anyway." Dean nodded and went back to his work. Maleo continued down the path, walking now, and pointed things out to the boys.

"Over there, that's the ring. We hold competitions there, but that's only every once and awhile. Most of the time, the recruits, or you guys, go there to hang out." She pointed to an area with said pavillion on it. Not many people were there, but some were writing, or reading, drawing,talking, ect. After another minute or so she pointed out another structure.

"That's armory. You'll go there at the end of your training to pick out your weapons that you'll keep for life." A small building that had no windows, and only one door was almost hidden by the brush.

"Our weapons are the most valuable tool here. They can protect you if you know how to use them. That is probably the second most protected building here." Harry saw a look of seriousness on her face.

"What's the first?" Neville asked. Maleo's signature wolfish grin appeared.

"You'll see." The boys were in awe. There wasn't much else around this area, and they couldn't see far ahead due to the thick trees. They walked for a little while more, before they could see the faintest traces of stone through the trees. After a few minutes, they could see it more clearly. The boys gasped in awe.

"Woah!" Maleo laughed at them, racing up the path. The boys quickly followed, eager to get a better view.

In front of them was the biggest building they had seen here. It was three stories tall, and looked like a mash up of an ancient, and a modernized home. It was made entirely out of stone, stained wood and glass. Four large towers stood on the corners,made out of stone, making a kind of odd shape.

It was shaped like a trapezoid, with towering panes of glass framed by wood on the side of it. You could see in to see hallways with plush red carpet, stairs leading to different areas, large pictures of people and animals. They seemed to be like graduation photos, from what the boys could see. Some were framed by silver, others by a shiny emerald color, some by gold, others by a shiny deep blue, and some by bronze.

The hallways were filled with people, talking laughing, running, and playing around. Most wore shiny black tunics ( **not like plastic coated, more like silk. You know what I'm talking about?** ), each with accents of either silver, emerald, gold, deep blue, or bronze. They were accented on the shoulders, and a stripe down the side of the pants. Two kids could be seen running with each other, heading towards one of the 6 sets of stairs they could see, one wearing an emerald tunic, the other in a bronze one.

After staring at that for a little while, they turned to what was right in front of them. The front wall was made out of stone, but had windows on each side of large doors, which were open right now, and you could see a large entry hall, with more plush red carpet, and the logo from the tree on the far wall, enlarged, and the detail was even more breathtaking closer. On the right and left side of the hall, there were two large, curving staircases, leading up to a balcony Harry and Neville couldn't see the top of. Before you got to the large logo, there were large, extreamly comfortable white couches, covered in pillows.

To get to the doors, you had to go up a set of stone steps, about 20 total. Each side of the steps were large planters, overflowing with ivy, flowers, and other plants. Some seemed like muggle plants, but others were moving around, not from the wind. People were everywhere it seemed.

The boys stared in shock for what seemed like forever, before Maleo grabbed their hands and pulled them up the steps.

"Come on! You ain't seen nothin' yet!" After walking through the doors, the boys couldn't help but stare at the roof, which was nothing but glass, letting in tons of sunlight. Maleo directed them to the left staircase, and she challenged them to a race to the top. Of course, she one, but it was fun anyways. Giggling, they walked up the last few steps. Harry downright gasped when he saw what was on that floor.

Shelves lined the walls. Shelves full of books.

Harry loved to read, and did so often when he was at school. Maleo laughed at him.

"Well, you are going to get along great with your new sister. She loves to read too. This is just a little bit of the books we have. I'll show you the real library later. These are all on certain types of magic that you'll need your alpha, aka me, to teach you. We'll probably get to it when you're about 12. Come on!" Maleo pulled them to a smaller set of the large double doors out front. A guard in a bear mask stood out front, in a what looked like a black leather mission impossible style mission suit. Harry could see several daggers, guns, knives, and a spear strapped along his back. Upon seeing Maleo, his face broke out of it's stoic expression, and into a grin. His teeth were very sharp looking, not like Maleo's, more like… Well, a bears. He realized something.

'Maleo said she had 4 brother, and one could turn into a bear. Oh! What if the blessing does that to them? Does that mean I'll get teeth like Maleo's?' He mulled it over before returning his attention to Maleo and the bear man. Maleo was smiling back.

"Hey Kyle! I got 2 this time! And they aren't even biological brothers." Kyle smiled and shook his head.

"You know that if those triplets that Hunu thinks has his blessing actually do have the blessing, he's gonna hold it over your head,right? You've only ever had twins." Maleo scowled.

"I love all my pups, but I want triplets so bad! They're so cute at this age!" Kyle laughed and opened the door. He winked at the boys.

"Good luck, I hope to see you 2 around." The boys smiled shyly, and followed Maleo, who was skipping again (how does she have so much energy?!), into the room. It was dark, lit only by torches on the wall. Harry nearly snorted in amusment as he realized they were for a dramatic effect, considering he had seen several people on cell phones down stairs. In front of them were 5 large, comfy looking chairs, in a U shape. The one on the far left was silver, and empty. The one next to it was the emerald color, and had a 17 year old sitting in it. He was pretty skinny, but had plenty of muscle. His hair was the same color as Maleo's, but his eyes were the same color as his chair. He was smiling kindly, and Neville and Harry could see what looked like snake fangs in his mouth, but that didn't intimidate them. His hair was short and spiked, tips dyed green. He wore a skin tight dress shirt, with green accents to it. His pants came to his ankles, and were looser, more like dress pants. They too were white with green accents. He was barefoot like Maleo. The boys could see faint traces of a green tattoo moving around.

Across from where Maleo would sit, there was a deep blue boy sitting in it looked about 18. He had hair like Maleo's too, and Harry realized that everyone but him and Neville had hair like that. He figured out that these must be Maleo's brothers. His hair was longer, about to his chin, but was choppy, and looked feathery. His eyes were too the same color as his chair, and his face seemed to have sharper features than the rest. The family resemblance was still there though. His eyes seemed to see more than the others. He had on what his brother was wearing, but with blue accents. You could see the edge of a tattoo on his wrist in blue.

To the blue chair's right sat a gold chair. The boy sitting in it was around 19. His hair was styled with shaved sides, and it smoothed over on the top ( **look up jace's haircut from shadowhunters** ). His eyes were bright gold. His teeth were sharp, but looked more feline like than Maleo's did. His grin seemed as playful as Maleo's, unlike the other 3, whose smiles looked more warm. He could tell this was Maleo's brother that she took after the most. He even was bouncing his leg in excitement. You could see an edge to a tattoo peaking out of his collar in gold. His shirt and pants were the same as his other brothers', with accents in gold.

The final chair was sat in the middle of his brothers' and sister's. It was bronze, and the man sitting in it looked around 20. His hair was long, hanging between his shoulder blades, pulled back in a simple ponytail. His eyes were a bronze, along with the accents of his clothes, which were the same as his brothers'. The start of a tattoo was visible on his collar bone. Also in bronze. His teeth were like Kyle's.

"Maleo, I see you found your pups." Maleo nodded and smiled as the one in the bronze chair spoke to her.

"Yep! Harry, Neville, meet my brothers. Hunu," The boy in the green chair grinned and waved. "Iscarupus," The boy in the blue chair smiled at them. "Telta," The boy in gold grinned and gave them a thumbs up. "And Regneal." The man in the bronze chair nodded to them, giving them a large grin.

"You got twins, Mal?" Hunu asked. Maleo shook her head.

"Nope. Just got the same b-day." The brothers nodded.

"So, Hunu, those triplets get the blessing or not?" Hunu shrugged.

"Their birthday isn't for a few more weeks." Maleo nodded. Harry shifted uncomfortably. Neville glanced around again. Maleo seemed to notice.

"Oh! Come on guys! Let's do the ceremony, then I can show you around." Harry and Neville looked nervous.

"Uh… Will it hurt?" Harry asked worriedly. Maleo smiled reassuringly, and the boys felt better instantly.

"All we do is prick your finger, so a few drops of your blood mix with mine in a special bowl. I say some fancy words, then you'll both unlock your powers. Ta-da!" She finished with a florish, throwing her hands in the air, earning some chuckles from her brothers. She turned towards Regneal abruptly, saying in an purposely over pronounced british accent. Something that sounded like an American trying to do a british accent.

"Brriinng the bowl!" Hunu and Telta let out a laugh as a 16 year old in a snake mask came out and handed Maleo the bowl. Inside the bowl was a small dagger. It was a clear glass bowl. The dagger was made of silver, with a ruby handle. Maleo picked it up, sitting on the floor, telling Harry and Neville to do the same. She placed it into the middle of the three of them, and asked Harry and Neville to hold out a hand each. She pricked each of their fingers, and a few drops of blood fell into the bowl. Chanted something in a different language as she did.

"Berstro largasta ceipl stk quarva hergad yiste ugo jikyr ebasted. Fsd ty bn hsro nin ra berstro- (Blood lock free the chains tightened around the power inside. Let it be freed by my blood-)"

Maleo took the dagger and sliced her palm, letting quite a bit of blood fall into the bowl before using the dagger to stir the blood togeather.

"-gra ra tagie. (-and my magic.)" Maleo finished her chant and a small bit of silver magic swirled from her mouth, floating into the blood. As soon as the silvery strands touched the blood, a bright silver light flashed from it, so bright the boys had to close their eyes.

Harry and Neville felt the change before they saw it. Their ears grew more pointed, their teeth shifted into something sharper, and their height grew several inches. They could suddenly smell things they couldn't before. Mint, flowers, grass, wolf, tiger, eagle, bear, snake, dust, water… The list went on. Their hearing increased, and they could hear Kyle shifting feet outside, the ruffling of fabric as someone crossed their legs... Harry gained some weight and muscle to become the size of an average 8 year old, instead of the 6 year old look he had coming from years of being under fed. But, most importantly, they could feel the magic, that had been so tightly bound before, rush out, pulsing to the beat of their hearts, wrapping them in a warm embrace. They opened their eyes. Maleo stood infront of them, smiling brightly.

"Ohhhh! Here! Look!" She pushed a mirror into their hands, and the boys raised it to look at their new features.

Harry pulled up his lip to look at his teeth, and pulled his hair away from his ears to check. His eyes had gained silver swirls too them, and looked brighter. His sallow cheeks and sunken features had filled out, and his skin had grown paler like Maleo's, not the unhealthy pale it had been before. His hair had somehow grown darker, and that's when Harry noticed the bit of silver on his collar bone. He pulled down his too big hand me down shirt, and looked in shock at the tattoo he had. It was amazing, and said something in another language, most likely the one Maleo had spoken earlier. Maleo noticed him looking and explained.

"It says Maleo's Poroutan. It means 'Maleo's pack'." Neville noticed his too.

"Cool!" He said, looking at his features. He was the same as Harry mostly, but his hair became a richer brown, and his eyes swirled with silver as well. They looked each other over and noticed they were around 4'3" instead of the average 4'0" for 8 year olds. After a minute, Maleo squealed. Harry and Neville jumped in surprise at the sudden noise.

"Go on. Try to shift!" Harry and Neville exchanged a confused glance.

"Uh, how?" They asked at the same time. Maleo got a look of realization on her face.

"Oh, sorry. Got excited. Just focus on the image of your inner wolf, and think about becoming one with him. Then, focus your magic into that." Harry's mind reeled, but he figured he'd better try. He nodded once, and closed his eyes. He thought about the predator within, the presence in his mind, the first instinct known to man, fight or flight. His inner predator would always chose fight, while his inner human would pick flight. He latched onto that fight instinct, and thought about becoming one with it. He felt his magic around him, and tried to nudge it toward that instinct as well, and soon enough, he felt himself shrinking, slowly his ears moved to the top of his head, he grew a tail, his back flattened out, his hands and feet became paws. After everything stopped moving, he opened his eyes. To his surprise, Maleo was really tall all of the sudden. The happiness in her eyes made him happy too. He looked over to where Neville was, just as Neville looked at him. They took one look at each other, and yelped in surprise, jumping a few inches in the air. Harry could hear the siblings chuckling at them.

Harry had become a dark black wolf pup, with paws too big for his body, and swirling green and silver eyes. Neville had done the same, but with a chocolate brown coat. Each of them had their tattoo on their chest still, but it looked like a swirling silver pattern in their fur.

Maleo squealed again. Harry started to wonder if she was really the same girl as the one who nearly terrified the Dursleys to death. That thought was banished from his mind as she ran forward and grabbed them both. They yipped in shock, as she hugged them close to her chest.

"Oh! You are so cute!" The brothers were trying really hard to contain their laughter at the expressions on the wolf/boys faces. Telta called out to them.

"She does that to every new pup, cub, kit, or hatchling. Don't take it personally boys." Maleo glared at the tiger/boy.

"Shut up, ass!" Telta just laughed, and Hunu joined in.

"You know you do, little sis!" Maleo just glared.

"Don't you gang up on me with Tel, Hu. Remember, I train my pups in my methods of pranking." Hunu and Telta paled as Iscarupus laughed. Regneal just smiled and shook his head at his younger siblings antics.

"Go on now, sister. Show your new pups around." Reneal chuckled and Maleo grinned.

"Kay! See you later!" She waved, still holding Harry and Neville, and skipped (seriously how the hell does she have this much energy?!) out of the room. Kyle opened the door for them, laughing as Maleo held the pups out to him.

"Look! Pups!" Kyle shook his head with a grin.

"Don't worry kids, when me and my brother first shifted, she squealed and picked us up too." Harry and Neville glared at him. Harry tried to say 'Not helping!', but it came out as a yip. Kyle chuckled. "Talk to her, I won't understand you." Harry and Neville turned to Maleo and started yipping. Maleo, understanding them, sighed.

"Fine. Just think about your human side and focus your magic on it, and you'll lose the tail." She put the pups on the floor, and a few seconds later, the boys stood in their place. They checked to make sure they didn't have any extra extremities, and followed Maleo back down the stairs.

 **REVIEW PRETTY FREAKIN' PLEASE!**


End file.
